User blog:NovaTsukimori/Agito: Luna gets revenge on stepfather + release window
(The setting is in a dimly lit park way, underground, close to a nearby once Kmart Headquarters building.) Troy, Michigan, 2021 (Luna gets out of a black Nissan Ultima. The front lights of the car being the only source of light in the parkway. She wears a black t-shirt and dark blue jeans. The parking lot appears dirty and wet, for reasons unknown. In front of Luna is a man who is a very lightly colored African-American. His beard is long and black, like a Muslim man's beard. He is bound to an office chair with black rubber and dark blue cushions with duck tape. He is knocked unconscious. He wears a tan thobe (for those who do not know what a thobe is or looks like, it is a kind of garment that is long-sleeved, and usually goes down to just above the ankles, depending on the size. That is the most generic trait among these thobes, as their other aesthetics vary from each other). Luna walks up to him and bitch slaps him in the face.) (He wakes up, clearly disoriented, looks up to Luna, who looks down to him with a look of anger and hatred so fierce, one would confuse if she was merely possessed by a demon. Luna talks with the same hateful passion in her throat.) Luna: I want you awake when I see this! I want to see the look of fear in your eyes! I want to see the light leave them as you breathe your last breaths! DO YOU SEE THIS FACE!!!!? DO YOU REMEMBER WHAT YOU DID TO ME!!!!? (Luna breathes heavily and clenches her fists so tight, blood drips from her nails piercing the skin. Her eyes watering up before tears begin to fall.) Luna: I CAN NEVER BE CONTENT BECAUSE OF YOU!!! I CAN NEVER MOVE ON FROM MY PAST BECAUSE OF YOU!!! I HATE YOU!!!!! (Luna turns around to the Ultima that she "borrowed" from her professor walks away. A low demonic growl can be heard as she walks to the car. Luna gets back in the driver's side and starts the car. The man looks at the car for fear of what might come next. The engine roars as Luna turns the car in reverse and backs away from the man until she is right on the nearest wall. Luna then changes the car to 'Drive' and puts her foot on the acceleration pedal as hard as she possibly can. The car speeds towards the man at full speed, eventually hitting him. The office chair rolls backwards at the same velocity, if not, faster than the car, due to the amount of force the car is using to push the chair. The man screams in terror as he is careening towards another wall at a velocity of 220+ Mph. Luna immediately hits the breaks as the man's chair hits the wall, the force of said collision tearing his body apart, with his face unrecognizable due to the broken bones and splattered intestines, liver, right lung, and his exposed brain, taking up the right side of his body. The man looks up to Luna, the duck tape being entirely torn everywhere, though, he is incapable of moving anymore due to his current state. Luna backs the car away as much as she can to get to about 12 feet away from the man. (Luna sits in the driver's seat, still looking at him in a fit of anger. As she speeds towards the man again, a demonic shadow flashes over Luna, covering her in complete darkness as a devilish grin overcomes her with glowing golden eyes. Her voice depends significantly, becoming deeper than any man's, as if otherworldly.) Luna: DIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Luna slams into the man again, blood splatters everywhere. The entire front of the car is destroyed. The resulting collision causes the air bags to hit Luna, protecting her from harm, albeit, not without hurting the back of her head. Luna picks up a red LED flash light to look at the results. Kavon is completely unrecognizable.) (Luna looks on and places the flashlight to the passenger's seat right next to her. Tears fall from her face, her shoulders drop slumped over, her breathing becomes heavier, and she sits there crying. For 4 straight minutes, she cries whilst simultaneously hyperventilating. She can't breathe. Then suddenly, the crying stops. Is she laughing? The laughter gets louder until she begins laughing hysterically. At first feeling guilty over what just happened, now marvelling over it. It cuts to black as her hysteric laughter fades.) August 2018 Category:Blog posts